


Tu primer cambio de opinión

by BilingualShipper



Series: (Quiero ser) Todas tus primeras veces [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Day 2, Español | Spanish, Firsts/Lasts, Gen, M/M, UshiOi Week 2017, me he enredado con los tags aquí
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 03:49:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11661030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BilingualShipper/pseuds/BilingualShipper
Summary: Ser el único en el equipo que nunca jugó en las Nacionales provocó que algunos de sus nuevos compañeros subestimaran a Oikawa. Lo menos que imaginaba era quién les demostraría lo equivocados que estaban al considerarlo el más débil.





	Tu primer cambio de opinión

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hasta que al fin escribo UshiOi! ;-; Este es mi aporte al Día 2 de la UshiOi Week 2017, cuyo tema es Firsts/Lasts (que he interpretado como «Primeras veces/Últimas veces», perfecto para esta serie y para este título que tenía reservado para esta pareja desde que la inicié). Planeaba participar toda la semana, pero digamos que el tiempo se me fue volando y de la nada ya me quedaban cinco días para escribir y solo tenía dos ideas bien planteadas que son con las que me he quedado *sigh*
> 
> Puede que aquí no haya tanto ship, pero el gesto está bien bonito (? También prometo más amor en mi próximo aporte, que será el del cuarto día ;D

A pesar de no haber coincidido con amigos o siquiera algún conocido en sus clases, la universidad no le estaba sentando mal a Oikawa. Se había mudado a Tokio unas semanas antes de iniciar, por lo que ya se estaba adaptando a la vida en la ciudad, un lugar donde sería después que encontraría compañía en vez de tenerla asegurada como en sus días de escuela. Lo que no cambió fue el grupo de chicas que siempre había admirándolo sin mucho disimulo, aunque eso era de esperarse.

La mayoría de los estudiantes esperaba con nervios o entusiasmo su primer día de clases universitarias, sin embargo, él no era parte de ellos. Luego de _meses_ de no formar parte de algún club de voleibol, la ansiedad por volver a la cancha como un jugador y no un instructor lo carcomía. Más que estar interesado en descubrir qué tan diferente era la educación superior, Oikawa moría por entrar al gimnasio y conocer quiénes serían sus compañeros. Ya sabía de algunos de sus superiores; después de todo, había logrado entrar a la universidad con el equipo más fuerte del país, donde muchos de sus integrantes eran reclutados por la selección japonesa, si era que no formaban ya parte de ella; sin embargo, tenía curiosidad de ver quiénes serían los nuevos, aparte de él.

Había oído rumores de varios chicos de escuelas élite que podrían haber obtenido una beca deportiva de esa universidad, pero nada muy concreto. No obstante, había uno del que ni siquiera hacía falta especular. Siendo ya parte de la división juvenil, lo más obvio era que Ushijima Wakatoshi entrase directamente a esa institución. Sabía que era casi seguro encontrarse con él si conseguía el cupo ahí, pero mantenía una pequeña esperanza de que tal vez hubiese escogido otra por no contar con alguna carrera que quisiera estudiar.

Así, el miércoles de su primera semana de clases se dio la reunión de bienvenida a los nuevos miembros del club de voleibol. Hasta el momento, no había oído nada acerca del excapitán de Shiratorizawa, por lo que sus esperanzas habían aumentado. Tendría cuatro años más para competir en su contra; se aseguraría de ganarse el puesto de titular tan pronto como fuese posible para tener más oportunidades de vencerlo —si él resultaba estar en la banca mientras que Ushiwaka estuviera entre los seis de pie, sería una derrota indignante incluso si su equipo ganaba—, porque no soportaría otro discurso acerca de sus supuestas malas decisiones orgullosas.

Con su planilla de inscripción al club en la mano izquierda y la perilla de la puerta en la derecha, Oikawa ya tenía la sonrisa más grande en su rostro. Por fin regresaba a su ambiente, sus expectativas estaban puestas en lo alto por la calidad de compañeros que sabía que tendría, ya imaginaba lo mucho que se fortalecería junto a tanto talento y cuánto resaltaría el poder de cada uno cuando fuese el armador oficial. Al abrir y solo reconocer algunas caras que había visto en revistas, gritó sus celebraciones internamente.

—Eres… —Uno de los chicos que parecían mayores levantó un índice a la altura de su nariz, un ojo entrecerrado—. Oikawa de Aoba Johsai, ¿cierto? —Pasó a señalarlo al pronunciar su nombre.

—Hola~ —saludó aún sonriente.

—Hombre, no sabíamos que habías venido aquí. —Recordaba haber visto el versátil estilo de ese chico y cuánto animaba a sus compañeros en los momentos tensos de los videos que vio al investigar a la universidad. Alguien así debía ser el nuevo capitán—. La mayoría de los nuevos esta vez son becados y ya los tenemos identificados, excepto un par que tenía más de una oferta y no nos hemos enterado de cuál habrán elegido. Es una sorpresa ver a uno de los fuertes de Sendai por acá.

—¿Y quiénes son? —La curiosidad se apoderaba de él. Si podía descubrir en ese mismo instante con quiénes jugaría durante los próximos cuatro años, por supuesto que lo haría.

—Ya debes haber reconocido a… —Señalaba a un par que sí había reconocido ya cuando escucharon que la puerta se abrió. Estaba de espaldas, así que no veía quién fue, mas sí cómo casi todos los rostros sonrieron de inmediato—. ¡Uno de los dos sin confirmar!

Alzó las cejas. Si era de los que tenían más de una oferta, debía ser alguien excelente.

—¿Oikawa?

Respingó. Con el ceño un poco fruncido y una sonrisa para nada contenta, volteó lo suficiente para verlo con una lentitud que desesperaría a cualquiera.

—Ushiwaka. —Quería reírse de su propia desgracia. Al menos dos opciones completamente abiertas para él, ¿y justo tuvo que escoger la misma que él?

—Finalmente. —Y la suavidad que nunca antes había visto en sus facciones solo lo hacía desentonar aún más en el área de alegría a su alrededor.

Debía sentirse ofendido por lo rápido que identificaron a Ushijima y los segundos que le tomó a una sola persona recordar su apellido; pero el solo imaginar qué le esperaba ahora que sería su compañero de equipo lo hacía olvidar todo lo demás.

Al final del día, Oikawa supo que la tendría difícil. No solo había coincidido con su rival, sino que el capitán —como pudo confirmar unos minutos más tarde— estaba en lo correcto en cuanto a la cantidad de becados en ese nuevo período. Absolutamente todos, incluso los que ingresaron como estudiantes normales como él, fueron a las Nacionales al menos una vez. De repente, percatarse de que era el único que nunca había jugado fuera de su prefectura llegó a abrumarlo. En la perspectiva de cualquiera, él sería el menos fuerte de los nuevos y tendría que esforzarse el triple para demostrar que merecía su lugar en la cancha. Iban a menospreciarlo, iban a…

—Oikawa _no_ es el más débil entre nosotros. —Lo primero que escuchó al entrar al gimnasio para la primera práctica oficial fue a Ushijima. Por fuera de que tuviera razón en cuanto a lo que el resto pensaría de él, ¿qué hacía defendiéndolo el rival que casi siempre bloqueó su camino?

Todos giraron hacia la puerta al oír que alguien la abrió, y la mayoría alzó las cejas al ver que había sido el sujeto de su conversación.

—Bueno, eres el único aquí que ha jugado contra él, así que supongo que eres el único con verdadera propiedad de opinar sobre su estilo. —Uno de los muchachos se encogió de hombros.

—¿No les parece maleducado hablar de mí como si no estuviera aquí? —Mostraba una sonrisa ladina mientras se acercaba al grupo.

—Oikawa —llamó Ushijima, dando un paso al frente—, levántame el balón.

—¿Levantarte el balón? —Frunció el ceño sin quitar la sonrisa—. No hemos calentado aún.

—No hace falta. Solo una vez será suficiente.

—¿Te das cuenta de que nunca he jugado contigo? —Cruzó los brazos.

—Me has visto lo suficiente para saber cómo prefiero los pases.

Oikawa resopló. Claro que conocía al potente voleibol de Ushijima después de tantos años tratando de derrotarlo. Seguramente era el rival al que más había estudiado, pero no era algo que admitiría.

—Solo uno —recalcó, buscando un balón.

—Sé que no harán falta más. —Se dirigió a la cancha y se posicionó—. Observen —dijo más alto, atrayendo la atención de los presentes. ¿Qué pretendía lograr?

No podía creer que su primer pase en la universidad fuera para Ushijima —no podía creer que un pase suyo fuera para él y que este fuera el primero de una cantidad innumerable—. Aunque aún deseaba aplastarlo, este no era el momento de ir sobre él; su debut debía ser memorable por su grandeza, no por haber fallado, y lamentablemente eso dependía de qué tan bien rematara su pase.

El silencio demostraba qué tan concentrados estaban los demás en la jugada que estaban por hacer, un contraste gigantesco a los ánimos que lo rodeaban en la preparatoria. Sin permitir que la presión lo poseyera, Oikawa levantó el balón de la manera que sabía que potenciaría la fortaleza de Ushijima. Luego de un estridente rebote, casi todos los rostros, incluido el suyo, se tiñeron de alguna forma u otra de asombro.

Muchos dirían que la elegancia y la fuerza bruta eran incompatibles, pero su figura desde el segundo previo al salto hasta volver a pisar tierra era una de las más perfectas que había presenciado a tan poca distancia. Y eso no fue lo más impactante. Lo que dejó atónito a Oikawa fue la sonrisa de boca abierta que apareció en Ushijima al aterrizar. Él, que apenas mostraba los dientes en sus victorias o durante la entrega de medallas, sonreía con una ilusión en sus ojos que jamás había visto antes. ¿De verdad tenía tantas ganas de tenerlo en su mismo equipo?

—Esto es lo que podemos hacer aun cuando nunca habíamos estado del mismo lado. —Miró a Oikawa mientras hablaba, a pesar de que el mensaje fuera para todos, con la misma felicidad plasmada en su cara—. Imaginen lo fuertes que seremos cuando hayamos practicado lo suficiente.

El gimnasio se llenó de exclamaciones emocionadas por el nivel de los nuevos compañeros que tenían, de peticiones dirigidas a él para que levantara el balón para ellos o dirigidas al otro para practicar bloqueos; nada de eso se registró del todo en la cabeza de Oikawa. Quien solía ser su oponente no dudó en demostrar lo equivocados que estaban al creer que él sería el más débil de los nuevos solo por no haber llegado a las Nacionales. En vez de alegar que simplemente estaba en el lugar equivocado como acostumbraba repetirle, se encargó de callarles la boca con evidencia real. Confió en su talento lo suficiente como para atreverse a ejecutar ese plan sin ensayo alguno.

Todo lo que había imaginado se desmoronó una vez más, porque ahora no le parecía tan mala la idea de usar el mismo uniforme que Ushijima.


End file.
